Inquiétude
by Eppsie
Summary: Don tombe malade. Alan et Charlie sont inquiets et pensent à leur relation avec Don.
1. Chapter 1

Musique : Within Temptation, « _Mémories_ »

INQUIETUDE

Chapitre 1 :

_« La vie est une rose dont chaque pétale est une illusion et chaque épine une réalité », Alfred de Musset_

Don se tenait en haut des escaliers menant au bureau de Charlie essayant de reprendre son souffle. _Il est temps__que j'aille voir un médecin _a pensé Don. Don ne se sentait pas bien depuis qu'il était revenu de Bucarest il y a deux jours. Lui et son équipe venait enfin de boucler une enquête relative à un trafic international d'enfant. Ils avaient travaillés sur cette enquête pendant cinq mois. Cinq mois éprouvant aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Les affaires impliquant des enfants étaient toujours les plus difficiles. En l'occurrence, de jeunes enfants roumains d'à peine dix ans étaient « vendus » par leurs familles et exploités. Après la découverte d'ateliers clandestins exploitant ces enfants à Los Angeles, Don et son équipe avaient dû requérir la collaboration des autorités roumaines et se rendre à Bucarest où se trouvaient les instigateurs. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, Don se sentait très fatigué. Au départ, il avait mis cela sur le compte du décalage horaire et du long voyage en avion. Mais deux jours après, son état s'était aggravé. Il devenait de plus en plus fiévreux et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration, Don s'est dirigé tant bien que mal vers le bureau de son frère. Lorsqu'il est entré, il a vu Charlie gribouiller toutes sortes d'équations sur un tableau, un i-pod à ses oreilles. Don le regardait amuser. Il n'avait jamais compris comment son petit frère pouvait travailler avec de la musique hurlant dans ses oreilles. Il s'est approché de lui et a mis une main sur son épaule.

- « Hé Charlie ! ».

Celui-ci a sursauté et s'est retourné brusquement.

- « Don ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! ». C'était désormais au tour de Charlie de reprendre son souffle.

- «Respires. Tu ne vas quand même pas claquer dans mes bras ! En tout cas ne le fait pas avant d'avoir pris des dispositions testamentaires à mon égard. Tu as prévu de me laisser la maison au moins ?» a dit Don en souriant.

- « Très drôle Don, tu as un rire par minute ? ».

Mais Charlie n'était plus d'humeur à plaisanter lorsqu'il a dévisagé son frère.

- « Tu vas bien Don ? »

- « Oui, je vais très bien. Juste fatigué ».

- « Tu es sûr ? Excuse-moi de te dire ça mais j'ai vu des cadavres qui avaient l'air plus vivant que tu ne l'est en ce moment »a répondu Charlie, sa voix pleine de souci.

- « Merci pour la comparaison » a marmonné Don. Il savait que Charlie avait raison mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. _Il est vraiment temps que je vois un médecin_ a repensé Don. Ecourtant la conversation sur son état de santé, Don a remis à Charlie le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- « Charlie, tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil sur ce dossier ?».

Charlie voulait s'enquérir plus sur l'état de son frère mais il savait que plus il insisterait, plus Don deviendrait agacé et plus il répéterait qu'il se sentait bien. _Don Eppes_, _le grand agent du FBI qui ne montre jamais ses faiblesses !_ a pensé Charlie. Aussi le fait que son frère ait avoué qu'il se sentait fatigué n'avait fait qu'accentuer son souci. Pour Don, avoué qu'il était fatigué reviendrait à avouer qu'il était faible. _Je vais en parler à papa. Lui seul peut convaincre Don de se soigner _s'est ditCharlie en prenant le dossier des mains de son frère.

Il a froncé les sourcils en voyant le nom indiquait sur la chemise : Peterson ? L'affaire Peterson ? Peterson, le baron de la drogue ? A demandé Charlie, étonné.

- « Lui-même » a répondu Don.

- « Mais je pensais que tu l'avais arrêté et que l'affaire était terminé ».

- « Je le voudrais bien mais figures-toi que le juge d'instruction a rendu une ordonnance de non-lieu ! On a travaillé sur cette affaire pendant des mois, on a recueilli des aveux de son bras droit. On a des témoignages, on a même fait des descentes dans les laboratoires où il fabriquait sa satanée drogue. Et on a même arrêté Peterson à l'aéroport avec une mallette remplie de cocaïne. Et tout ça réduit à néant parce que ce cher juge d'instruction Meyers dit qu'il n'y a pas assez de charges pour que l'affaire passe en jugement. Résultat des courses, Peterson a été remis en liberté et continue ses activités !».

- « Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible. Alors il va continuer à vendre de la drogue impunément ?! »

- « A l'allure où vont les choses, j'en ai bien peur. Je suis sûr que ce juge a été menacé mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Je suis allé l'interroger mais il est borné et refuse de s'expliquer. ».

- « Il est peut-être corrompu. »

- « Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit corrompu. Il a eu la présence d'esprit de motiver son non-lieu en fait et non en droit. Cela signifie que la réouverture de l'instruction est possible. Mais pour ça, il nous faut des éléments nouveaux. Je voudrais coincer Peterson avant qu'il ne quitte les Etats-Unis et qu'il se rende dans un pays où il ne pourra pas faire l'objet d'une extradition ».

- « Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais pour être honnête, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais découvrir de plus.»

Don a remercié Charlie en regardant sa montre :

« Merci, Charlie. Essaie seulement de faire ce que tu peux. Si on découvre des faits nouveaux, alors on aura peut être une chance de faire juger Peterson. Et je demanderais à Nadine de faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour que l'affaire soit instruite par un autre magistrat. »

« Bon, je dois y aller. J'te vois plus tard». Il a tapoté son petit frère sur l'épaule et est sorti du bureau.

* * *

Don était à peine sorti du bureau que Charlie a pris son téléphone pour appeler son père.

- « Allo ? »

- « Papa, c'est Charlie ».

- « Hé Charlie, justement j'étais en train de penser à toi. Je suis au supermarché et je me demandais ce que tu voulais manger ce soir ».

- « Papa… »

- « Charlie, tout va bien ?» a demandé Alan en entendant la voix tendue de son fils.

- « Oui, je vais très bien. C'est au sujet de Don que je t'appelle…»

- « Don ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il s'est pris une balle ? Il a été poignardé ? Il a eu un accident en poursuivant un suspect ? Il a …. »

- « Whoa ! Ralenti papa ! Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé à Don ». Charlie a entendu son père lâcher un soupir de soulagement. « Je viens de le voir et je suis vraiment inquiet pour lui. Il a l'air terriblement malade. J'ai l'impression qu'il avait dû mal à respirer quant il parlait et il transpirait à vue d'œil. Mais tu le connais, il dit qu'il va bien. Il serait à l'agonie qu'il continuerait à dire qu'il va très bien et que la vie est belle !»

- « Oui…je sais » a répondu son père tristement. « Je l'ai vu hier et il n'avait pas l'air bien. Depuis qu'il est revenu de Bucarest il y a deux jours, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fatigué. Mais je pensais que c'était dû au décalage horaire ».

- « Je pense que c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Je suis vraiment inquiet papa. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer à tout moment ».

- « Bien, je vais l'appeler. Je vais lui dire de venir dîner à la maison ce soir et alors on essaiera de le convaincre d'aller voir un docteur ».

- « Ouais. Statistiquement on a plus de chance de gagner au loto que de le convaincre d'aller voir un médecin ».

- « Je sais Charlie. Mais on essaiera tout de même. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop, si ça se trouve c'est une simple grippe ».

- « Tu as peut être raison. Mais je suis vraiment inquiet ».

- « Moi aussi mon fils, moi aussi ».

* * *

Don était assis à son bureau essayant d'ignorer les regards inquiets des membres de son équipe. Depuis qu'il était revenu de calsci, il avait l'impression d'être une bête curieuse.

«Si vous continuez à me regarder comme ça, je vous assigne à faire que des rapports pendant un an et je ne plaisante pas » a lancé Don, grincheux.

Megan, David et Colby se sont échangé des regards. Ils étaient exaspérés par l'attitude de Don. Quel mal y avait-il à s'inquiéter pour lui ? Mais ne voulant surtout pas risquer de se retrouver à brasser de la paperasse une année entière, ils se sont remis au travail, chacun à leur bureau.

Don s'est rendu compte trop tard de sa brusquerie. Mais le mal était fait et sa préoccupation première était d'arrêter les palpitations dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants avait donné la charge dans sa tête. Il ferait des excuses plus tard. L'anéantissement de Don grandissait à la vue de la pile de dossier à remplir s'amoncelant sur son bureau. _Et il fait si chaud ici_. Don a soupiré en détachant encore un peu plus sa cravate et en essuyant la sueur sur son front avec le dos de sa main. _Je dois commencer à me faire vieux. _S'est demandé Don en regardant son équipe. _Ces cinq derniers mois ont été harassant et extrêmement stressant, sans compter un voyage pratiquement à l'autre bout du monde et ils donnent l'impression d'être prêt à courir un marathon dans la minute qui suit. _Don a été interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

- « Eppes » L'énervement était évident dans sa voix.

- « Donnie, c'est papa ».

- « Bonjour papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

- « Ce que je veux ? Est-ce que je ne peux pas appeler mon fils sans avoir forcément une raison ? Juste pour demander des nouvelles ? » a répliqué Alan, un peu choqué par la tonalité de son fils.

- « Bien sûr que si. Excuse-moi………Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

- « Je me demandais si tu voulais venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? ».

- « Oh papa, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail et je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Je ne sais pas si…. »

- « Don… » Alan a hésité. Il connaissait trop bien son fils pour savoir qu'il détesté qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Mais il savait que Don n'allait pas bien en ce moment. Aussi, il a insisté : «Don, ton frère m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu aujourd'hui et que tu avais vraiment l'air malade. Il s'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Et moi aussi ».

- « Papa, je vais très…. »

- « Non Donnie » a coupé son père. « Non tu ne vas pas bien. J'ai remarqué aussi que tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers temps. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi fatigué et aussi pâle».

- «Papa…toi et Charlie vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour s'occuper de moi. J'ai toujours dû compter sur moi-même et tu le sais». Don a regretté la rudesse de ses mots mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien en ce moment. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici. On peut à peine respirer ! Tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi aujourd'hui ou quoi ? _S'il n'était pas déjà assis, il était sûr qu'il se serait effondré.

En entendant les mots de son fils, Alan a eu un sentiment de culpabilité. Il savait que Don avait raison. Il a préféré ne pas répondre. S'il le faisait, il était sûr que Don ne viendrait pas pour le dîner. Il a opté pour une autre tactique : « J'avais l'intention de te faire du rumsteck avec des pommes de terre au four tu sais ». « Amita et Larry seront là aussi ».

Rumsteck ! Tous les sens de Don étaient soudainement en alerte. _Il y aura enfin quelque chose de positif aujourd'hui. _Il se trouvait face à un dilemme : soit il se retrouvait seul ce soir dans son appartement soit il se retrouvait entourer par des gens qu'il aimait dans sa maison d'enfance. D'autant plus que son réfrigérateur était vide. Par conséquent il commanderait une nouvelle fois de la pizza. Mais aller à son appartement, c'était aussi aller plus vite au lit. Non, la vraie question était : Rumsteck ou pizza ? Pizza ou rumsteck ? Rumsteck ou … »

« Donnie ? »

« Rumsteck ! »

« Rumsteck ? »

« Oh, euh, pardon papa. Je veux dire…oui je viendrais à la maison ce soir ».

Alan souriait intérieurement. « Très bien. Alors je te vois ce soir ». Fier de sa petite victoire, Alan a continué : « Donnie, tu as toujours ton ancienne chambre ici. Tu pourrais l'utiliser cette nuit et je te ferais un bon petit déjeuner demain matin. Des pancakes ! ».

« Papa… »

« Donnie, je ne te donne pas le choix. A ce soir ». Alan a raccroché sans laisser le temps à Don de répondre.

Après que son père ait raccroché, Don a laissé échapper un petit gémissement. Il faisait face quotidiennement à des tueurs en série, à de dangereux criminels, à des poseurs de bombes. Il était le roi des interrogatoires. Il intimidait les suspects par son regard de laser. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir le dernier mot avec son père.

_A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Charlie et Amita aidaient Larry sur la dernière invention de celui-ci dans la salle de séjour. Alan les regardait d'un air sceptique. Ce qu'il voyait ne le rassurer pas. Charlie, Amita et Larry avaient en effet réalisé un grand caisson de forme cylindrique et avaient placés une plaque chauffante au fond du cylindre, ainsi qu'une plaque de contreplaqué pour modéliser une couche d'air chaud stable. Charlie avait percé sur le caisson un trou de diamètre variable tandis qu'Amita avait installé des bombes d'air réfrigérant pour provoquer de l'air froid. Mais Alan était surtout inquiet de voir Larry se tenir à proximité d'une casserole remplie d'eau avec un sèche-cheveux brancher dans les mains.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites. Ne me dites pas que vous projetez de faire exploser la maison ? ».

« Non, rassurez-vous Alan » lui a répondu Larry. « Nous essayons tout simplement de réaliser une tornade ».

« Une tornade ? Mais pour quoi faire ? ».

« Larry participe au 10e concours de l'inventeur de l'année organisé par le département de physique.» A répondu Charlie.

« Et le projet de Larry cette année est de réaliser un dispositif mettant en évidence les facteurs déclenchant une tornade. » A continué Amita.

«Alors comme ça, après le concours d'avions en papier, celui du lancer de raisin et après avoir inventé votre espèce de robot pour faire avancer votre voiture, vous vous lancez dans les tornades.» A constaté Alan en regardant Larry. Il était toujours aussi sceptique.

« Exactement. Et croyez-moi Alan, je compte bien gagner cette année. »

« Et comment vous allez vous y prendre ? »

« Grâce à ce caisson. Il permet d'étudier les paramètres influant la naissance des tornades. » A expliqué Larry.

« Bien, alors nous avons notre réserve d'eau chaude, une colonne d'air ascendant dans une zone plus froide et le sèche-cheveux pour faire du vent…Bon, je crois qu'on n'a rien oublié. On peut commencer notre expérience ».

« Attendez, Attendez. Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ce que vous faites ? » A demandé Alan.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas papa. Tout est sous contrôle ». Charlie essayait de rassurer son père tout en fermant le cylindre avec une porte en plexiglas.

Alan n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se reculer tout de même. « On devrait peut-être avertir les pompiers avant. Juste pour le cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Vous ne croyez-pas ? ». Il n'a reçu aucune réponse. « Ne prenez pas la peine de me répondre surtout. Je ne veux pas vous déranger ».

Amita a placé la casserole d'eau sur la plaque chauffante et un mouvement naturel de la vapeur chaude dans le cylindre s'est produit. Larry commençait à se réjouir mais il a vite déchanté. En essayant de créer un enroulement, le sèche-cheveux dispersait tellement de vapeur qu'il était impossible d'observer quelque chose dans le cylindre. Charlie a alors essayé de faire varier le diamètre de la colonne d'air chaud, mais sans succès. Les trois expérimentateurs ont alors lâchés des soupirs de déception. La déception était encore plus évidente dans les yeux de Larry.

« Il nous faudrait un dispositif plus voyant. Avec une quantité importante de vapeur » A constaté Charlie.

« Nous pourrions utilisés un projecteur de fumée. La colonne d'air ascendant serait beaucoup plus visible je pense. » A proposé Amita.

« Ouais, ben, vous ferez ça un autre jour. En attendant les enfants, il va falloir m'aider à mettre la table si vous voulez manger ». Alan n'était pas mécontent de l'échec de cette petite expérience et espérait secrètement qu'il ne serait pas témoin de la prochaine. Ou du moins, il espérait qu'elle aura lieu ailleurs que dans la maison.

« C'est la voiture de Don que je viens d'entendre ?» A-t-il demandé en entendant le bruit sourd du moteur d'un SUV.

- « J'en ai bien l'impression » a répondu Charlie.

- « Parfait ! Je vais réchauffer la nourriture et alors on pourra se régaler ! »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la table était mise et le dîner était prêt. Mais Don n'était toujours pas entré dans la maison.

« Où est Don ? Il n'est toujours pas entré ? » a demandé Alan en déposant un plat sur la table.

« Non. Oh, il est sûrement tombé sur un voisin » a répondu Charlie, qui commençait déjà à se servir en pommes de terre. « Tu sais que je l'ai déjà surpris à écouter les commérages de notre voisin?** »** A demandé Charlie à son père par espièglerie.

Au lieu de répondre, Alan, inquiet, est allé regarder à la fenêtre. Ce qu'il a vu lui a jeté un froid dans le dos. Don se penchait contre l'armature de la porte de son SUV et donnait l'impression de lutter pour respirer.

- « Charlie ! Ton frère fait un malaise ! » A hurlé Alan en ouvrant la porte.

Il s'est précipité dehors et a attrapé son fils avant qu'il ne s'effondre à terre.

« Je te tiens Donnie. Respire mon grand. Respire ! » a ordonné Alan en étendant Don à terre. « Oh Donnie, tu es brûlant ! ».

« Charlie ! Appelle le 911, vite ! ».

Charlie qui s'était précipité dehors avec Larry et Amita a fait demi-tour et s'est jeté sur le téléphone.

« Donnie, tu peux m'entendre ? C'est papa ! Donnie ? ».

Pour toute réponse, Don s'est mis à tousser et à cracher du sang.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est du sang ! » S'est exclamé Larry, horrifier.

« Il entre en état de choc. Je vais chercher une couverture pour arrêter les tremblements. Ils augmentent sa fièvre.» A dit Amita qui, en se retournant pour aller dans la maison, s'est heurtée à Charlie.

« Les secours arrivent. » A informé Charlie en s'agenouillant à côté de son frère. Il a passé ses doigts dans les cheveux de son grand frère, essayant de lui offrir tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait. « Oh, Don. Accroche-toi. On va bien s'occuper de toi. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Tu m'entends ? Don ?».

Don n'a pas répondu. Sa quinte de toux sanguinolente l'avait épuisé et avait aggravé sa respiration. Plus il combattait pour prendre son soufflemoins il y avait d'air dans ses poumons

- « Accroches-toi mon garçon, accroches-toi. Je t'en prie. » A imploré Alan en berçant son fils contre son torse. Son souci est monté en flèche en constatant que le visage de Don prenait une teinte bleuâtre due à un défaut d'oxygénation.

Amita est revenue avec la couverture et a couvert Don avec l'aide de Charlie et de Larry. Les tremblements ont diminués mais n'ont pas cessé.

Après ce qui a paru être une éternité, ils ont entendus les sirènes de l'ambulance.

* * *

« Don ! L'aide est ici ! Don, ouvre tes yeux. Je sais que tu peux le faire. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. » A pleuré Charlie en se levant pour laisser la place aux infirmiers.

L'un des infirmiers a placé un masque d'oxygène sur le visage de Don pendant que l'autre contrôlait son impulsion et sa tension.

- « Sa tension artérielle est très basse et il a 120 pulsations par minute ».

- « Tachycardie ?»

- «J'en ai peur ».

- « Il est sans connaissance depuis combien de temps ? » A demandé l'un des infirmiers à Alan qui tenait toujours Don dans ses bras.

- « Seulement quelques minutes avant votre arrivée. Il avait dû mal à respirer et il crachait du sang ».

- « Oui je vois. La coloration bleue de sa peau est une cyanose due à sa détresse respiratoire » A informé l'infirmier.

- « Il montre tous les signes d'une embolie pulmonaire. J'entends un râle sous crépitant et son cœur bat comme un cheval au galop » a constaté l'autre infirmier après avoir ausculté Don.

Sans perdre plus de temps, les infirmiers ont placé Don sur un brancard et l'ont chargé dans l'ambulance.

« Je monte avec vous. » A dit Alan dans une tonalité qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas ouvert à la discussion.

« J'allais vous le demander » lui a répondu l'un des infirmiers.

« On se retrouve à l'hôpital Charlie. Charlie ? Tu m'entends ? » A demandé Alan, tirant son plus jeune fils de sa stupeur.

« Oui. Allez-y Alan. Ne vous en faites pas. On s'occupe de Charlie.» A répondu Larry.

Satisfait, Alan est monté dans l'ambulance. Les portes se sont refermées sur lui.

Dans l'ambulance, Alan encourageait son fils pour qu'il reprenne conscience.

« Donnie, ouvre tes yeux. Laisse-moi voir tes beaux yeux dont raffolent toutes les femmes. S'il te plaît Don, tu peux le faire. Un petit effort.»

Alan a redoublé ses efforts lorsqu'il a constaté que les paupières de son fils contracter. Après quelques minutes, ses efforts ont été récompensés. Les yeux se Don s'ouvraient en une fente. Son regard a dérivé à l'intérieur de l'ambulance avant de se poser sur son père. Celui-ci a eu un haut le cœur en voyant à quel point Don était désorienté et en douleur.

« Oh Donnie ! » A soupiré tristement Alan. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller ».

« Essayez de le maintenir éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris en charge par un médecin. » Lui a dit l'infirmier en insérant une intraveineuse dans le bras gauche de Don.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la salle de secours, Alan avait réussi à maintenir son fils éveillé en lui chuchotant des mots doux dans son oreille et en l'apaisant par des caresses sur sa joue. Mais après avoir vaillamment combattu pour rester conscient et s'être accrocher désespérément aux mots de son père, Don a sombré une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité.

« Non Donnie ! Ne fait pas ça. Je t'en prie ouvre tes yeux ! Donnie ! Donnie !».

Essayant désespérément de réveiller Don, Alan ne prêtait pas attention à la bourrasque d'activité qui se dérouler autour de lui et entendait à peine ce que lui disait l'infirmière.

« Monsieur, vous devez partir. Vous m'entendez Monsieur ? Vous devez partir pour que l'on puisse s'occuper de votre fils».

N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'infirmière a forcé Alan à sortir en le tirant par le bras.

A contre cœur, Alan a déposé un baiser sur le front de Don et a lâché sa main. La dernière chose qu'il a vue en sortant de la salle de secours était la lutte acharnée des médecins pour sauver la vie de son fils.

_A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Dans la salle d'attente, l'attente semblait interminable. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux heures qu'Alan, Charlie, Amita et Larry attendaient des nouvelles de Don. Deux heures d'angoisse et d'espoir.

Plus l'attente s'allongeait, plus le sentiment de culpabilité était grand dans le cœur d'Alan. _J'aurais dû insister pour qu'il aille voir un docteur. Je suis désolé Margaret. Je n'ai pas su prendre soin de notre fils. _Alan ne regrettait pas seulement le fait de ne pas avoir su convaincre Don de se soigner. Il regrettait surtout ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre avec lui. C'était si facile avec Charlie. Oh bien sûr, Alan ne comprenait pas aussi bien que Margaret comment fonctionner son plus jeune fils, mais il savait mieux s'y prendre. Il savait sur quels boutons appuyaient pour que Charlie vienne se confier à lui. Mais avec Don, aucuns boutons ne marchaient. Quand Don était plus jeune, Alan avait su franchir quelques murs que son fils avait dressés autour de lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était adulte, les murs étaient devenus si épais qu'ils en étaient infranchissables. Son aîné était bien déterminé à ne laisser personne franchir sa forteresse. Alan pensait que c'était une façon pour lui de se protéger. Il savait que c'était dû au fait que Don avait toujours dû se débrouiller seul, à ne compter que sur lui-même. A devenir indépendant très jeune afin que lui et Margaret puisse se consacrer entièrement à Charlie. Tellement indépendant que c'était pratiquement impossible pour lui de demander de l'aide. Alan s'était toujours demandé si Don aurait eu une personnalité différente si Charlie n'avait pas nécessité autant d'attention. Aurait-il été moins introverti, moins isolé, et surtout beaucoup moins indépendant. _C'est ma propre équation insoluble_. A-t-il pensé. Son regard s'est posé sur son cadet. Il espérait que Charlie n'allait pas s'isoler dans son P égal non P comme il l'avait fait lors de la maladie de sa mère.

Pour Charlie, la tentation de s'isoler dans sa fameuse équation insoluble était bien présente. Mais il comptait bien ne pas y succomber. Il ne voulait pas refaire deux fois la même erreur. Il se devait d'être fort pour son père et son frère. Don a toujours été là pour lui. _C'est à mon tour maintenant. Je ne te laisserais pas Don. Je te le promets. Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'on devient de plus en plus complice toi et moi. On a encore du chemin à faire tous les deux. On en a déjà parcouru une bonne partie, tu ne crois pas ? Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu nous feras assez confiance pour abattre tes murs. _Mais Charlie se demandait s'il aurait réellement la force d'aider et de soutenir son grand frère.

De son côté, Larry essayait tant bien que mal de remonter le moral :

« Quand Don ira mieux, je vais avoir beaucoup de question à lui poser. Je pense qu'il fera un bon projet d'étude ».

« Un bon projet d'étude ? » A demandé Amita, stupéfaite.

« Oui. En fait, je pensais à la mort. Voyez-vous, je pense que la mort est une invention humaine car personne n'a connu la mort…Arh ! Je ne suis pas très clair là». Larry a pris sa tête entre ses deux mains et l'a inclinée de gauche à droite avant de continuer : « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que personne ne sais ce qui se passe après la mort. Naturellement, il faudrait que Don fasse un rapide arrêt cardiaque pour qu'il puisse nous raconter ce qu'il a vu ou entendu. J'ai lu beaucoup d'articles relatant les expériences de personnes qui ont frôlés la mort mais il n'y a aucuns points communs entre tous ce qu'elles racontent. C'est fort regrettable. Ce serait une vraie découverte. Avant la découverte, une propriété peut exister par ses manifestations sur l'expérience mais si toutes les manifestations possibles sont expérimentées, alors… »

- « Larry, vous ne nous aidez pas là.» A coupé Amita en lançant à Larry un regard indiquant nettement qu'il valait mieux ne pas continuer.

A ce moment là, une infirmière est entrée dans la salle d'attente.

« Famille de Don Eppes ? »

Alan et Charlie ont bondi de leurs sièges.

« Oui. Je suis son père, Alan Eppes. Et voici son frère, Charlie. Comment va mon fils ? »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire. Je vous emmène voir son médecin. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ».

« S'il vous plaît, dites-nous au moins si mon fils va bien ».

« Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur mais je ne peux pas. C'est au docteur Travis de vous faire part de son état ».

Le silence de l'infirmière sur la santé de Don n'a fait qu'accroitre l'inquiétude d'Alan et de Charlie. Cela ne pouvait signifier que de mauvaises nouvelles.

L'infirmière a mené Alan et Charlie à travers de longs couloirs avant de les introduire dans le bureau du docteur. A leur arrivée, celui-ci les a accueilli avec un large sourire et leur a fait signe de s'asseoir dans les deux fauteuils situés en face du bureau.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Travis. Je me suis occupé de Don ».

Alan et Charlie ont rapidement serrés sa main mais n'ont pas perdu de temps à faire les présentations.

« Comment va mon garçon ? »

« Don a une embolie pulmonaire. Je ne vous cacherais pas que son état est très sérieux ».

« Une embolie pulmonaire ? »

« Oui. Une embolie pulmonaire est une obstruction brutale d'une artère pulmonaire. Elle est due à la formation d'un caillot, c'est-à-dire une petite masse de sang coagulée, formé sur la paroi d'une veine. Ce caillot va migrer, grâce à la circulation sanguine, de l'endroit de sa formation jusque vers les poumons qui servent en quelque sorte de filtre».

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, le caillot a bouché le système artériel irriguant le poumon ? » A demandé Charlie.

« Oui, c'est cela. Les symptômes sont diverses : angoisse, gène respiratoire, fièvre, crachats sanguinolents. En l'occurrence, tous ses symptômes ont conduit Don en état de choc. Dans le cas de Don, le caillot est dû à une phlébite profonde. C'est un trouble cardiovasculaire. Le caillot sanguin s'est produit dans une veine profonde de la jambe gauche de Don, dont le débit sanguin est important. Le problème est qu'il s'est détaché de la paroi de la veine. Et porter par le flux sanguin, il a traversé le cœur et a bloqué l'artère pulmonaire. C'est ce qui a provoqué l'embolie pulmonaire. Plusieurs facteurs peuvent provoquer une phlébite. Par exemple, le fait de rester dans une position immobile pendant plusieurs heures : travailler en étant debout longtemps, faire de longs trajets en voiture ou en avion, etc ».

« Mon fils a fait un long voyage en avion il y a deux jours. Il revenait de Roumanie et il n'a fait qu'une courte escale à Paris. Vous pensez que c'est ce qui a pu provoquer sa phlébite ? ».

« J'en suis même certain. Dans un avion, l'immobilisation prolongée, la pressurisation et la climatisation augmentent le risque de phlébite ».

« Mais…J'avais bien remarqué que Don avait dû mal à respirer et qu'il était fiévreux. Mais il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir mal à sa jambe ».

« Les signes de la maladie sont en général peu nombreux. La plupart du temps, le patient ressent une douleur spontanée et une sensibilité à la palpation du mollet. Un petit gonflement de la jambe voire une fièvre peut aussi évoquer le diagnostic de phlébite profonde. Mais les symptômes peuvent être totalement absents. Il n'est pas rare qu'une phlébite ne soit décelée qu'au stade de l'embolie pulmonaire. Comme c'est le cas pour Don ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez comme traitement ? ».

- « Etant donné que Don souffre d'une embolie pulmonaire grave, nous l'avons placé en soins intensifs et nous l'avons mis sous respirateur artificiel puisque les gaz du sang ont révélés une baisse de la concentration en oxygène. Le respirateur a justement pour fonction de lui fournir de l'oxygène supplémentaire. Si dans quelques jours sa respiration s'améliore, alors nous l'enlèverons et nous le remplacerons par un simple masque d'oxygène. Nous lui administrons également des anticoagulants pour empêcher l'extension des caillots existants mais également la formation de nouveaux caillots, avec héparine par voie intraveineuse. Si ça ne fonctionne, alors nous serons obligés de recourir à la chirurgie pour enlever le caillot sanguin de l'artère pulmonaire. Mais j'espère ne pas en arriver là car cela nécessiterait une intervention lourde ».

« Il y a également une dernière chose que vous devez savoir ». Le docteur a hésité avant de continuer : « L'embolie pulmonaire peut guérir sans séquelle, mais il peut subsister un essoufflement plus ou moins invalidant ».

« Un essoufflement plus ou moins invalidant ! Mais mon frère est un agent fédéral ! Le FBI, l'adrénaline, c'est sa vie ! Il ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un essoufflement plus ou moins invalidant !».

« C'est seulement une possibilité. Don peut très bien s'en sortir sans aucunes séquelles. Pour le moment, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de le maintenir sous étroite surveillance et voir s'il répond bien au traitement. De toute évidence, beaucoup de facteurs jouent en faveur de votre frère : il m'a tout l'air d'être un homme fort et au vu de son dossier médical, il a toujours été en excellente santé avant. Dans son cas, le risque de séquelles est très minime».

« Vous avez des chiffres ? »

« Des chiffres ? »

« Oui. Vous avez bien des statistiques ou je ne sais quoi encore. Quelque chose qui ressemble à des nombres. Il faut… »

« Charlie ! » A coupé son père, en colère. « C'est de Don dont on parle. Ton frère. Pas une de tes statistiques. Ton frère a toujours défié la chance jusqu'ici à cause de son travail. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change maintenant. Don s'en sortira. Je n'admettrais aucun autre résultat. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? ». Alan n'a pas attendu de réponse de Charlie. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs trop ébahi par la colère de son père pour pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. « Pouvons-nous voir Don ? ».

« Bien sûr. Je vais demander à Amanda de vous conduire dans sa chambre. Amanda est l'infirmière qui va s'occuper de votre fils, en alternance avec une autre infirmière, Betsy. Si vous avez des questions, je serais heureux de pouvoir y répondre. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à l'infirmière et elle me contactera ».

Alan et Charlie, aussi blanc l'un comme l'autre, ont remercié le docteur et ont suivis l'infirmière. Mais avant d'aller voir Don, ils se sont arrêtés par la salle d'attente pour informer Larry et Amita. Ces derniers, voulant leur laisser de l'intimité, leurs ont dit qu'ils repasseraient le lendemain et qu'ils préviendraient l'équipe de Don.

Alan et Charlie, l'estomac noué, se sont alors dirigés vers la chambre de Don.

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Alan et Charlie ont eu tous les deux un haut le cœur en voyant Don, étendu sur le lit, inconscient. L'un comme l'autre ne se rappelaient pas avoir déjà vu Don aussi faible mais surtout aussi fragile. Don a toujours été le fort de la famille. Il a toujours été le roc sur lequel chacun pouvait s'appuyer. Le roc ne s'était jamais émietté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Charlie disait toujours, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, que son grand frère était indestructible, que même les héros aux supers pouvoirs ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la personne, à l'air si vulnérable, située sur le lit devant lui était son frère, le héros dont il recherchait toujours l'approbation.

Il a regardé son père et a constaté q'il partageait ses sentiments. Sans dire un mot, ils se sont approchés de Don et se sont assis dans les deux fauteuils situés près du lit. Alan a pris celui se trouvant sur la droite de Don tandis que Charlie prenait celui de gauche.

Avant de poser son regard sur son frère, Charlie a regardé les machines qui entourer le lit. Tout cet équipement médical l'impressionnait, en particulier le moniteur cardiaque et le respirateur, mais il a trouvé un peu de réconfort en se disant qu'il était là pour aider son frère. Satisfait de n'entendre aucune alarme et de ne voir aucun voyant s'allumait de manière suspecte, le jeune génie a dévisagé son frère. Le teint de celui-ci était excessivement pâle, pour ne pas dire translucide. Le seul point positif était qu'il avait perdu sa coloration bleutée. Doucement et soigneusement pour ne pas déranger la perfusion insérée dans le bras gauche de Don, Charlie a pris la main de son frère et a tracé de petits cercles avec son pouce. Il s'est surpris à prier une nouvelle fois pour avoir la force de soutenir son frère.

En regardant son fils, Alan n'a pas pu empêcher les larmes, qu'il avait jusqu'à présent réussi à retenir, coulées le long de ses joues. Voir son aîné dans cet état lui rappelait tellement la maladie de sa défunte épouse. Don ressemblait tellement à sa mère et le voir ici, dans un lit d'hôpital, ne faisait que rouvrir ses blessures à peine cicatriser. Don ne ressemblait pas seulement physiquement à sa mère, il avait aussi hérité de son caractère. Tout comme sa mère, il faisait passer le bien être de sa famille avant le sien. Alan était persuadé que Don n'avait pas avoué qu'il ne se sentait pas bien pour ne pas l'inquiéter et pour ne pas inquiéter son frère. Il a caressé les cheveux de son fils avec une main et, de son autre main, il a imité les gestes de Charlie avec la main droite de Don.

Charlie et Alan ont été interrompus dans leurs pensées par l'entrée de l'infirmière. Elle s'apprêtait à leur dire qu'ils pouvaient revenir demain pendant les heures de visite mais en voyant leurs expressions dévastées et leurs regards remplis de soucis, elle leur a simplement dit qu'il pouvait rester cette nuit. Alan et Charlie l'ont remercié et elle est sortie de la chambre après leur avoir adresser un petit sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Charlie s'est réveillé en sursaut en entendant du bruit dans la chambre. Il a rapidement regardé son frère. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient et son père était toujours endormi. Il a alors porté son regard sur les machines mais là aussi il n'y avait aucun changement. _J'ai dû rêver. _Il a sursauté lorsqu'il a senti une main sur son épaule. Il s'est retourné et a été soulager de voir Amita et Larry.

« Excuse-nous Charlie. On ne voulait pas te faire peur. » S'est excusé Amita.

« Non. Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu nerveux ».

« C'est parfaitement compréhensible Charles. On ne le serait pas moins ».

« Merci Larry ».

En entendant les voix des nouveaux arrivants, Alan, comme Charlie, s'est réveillé brusquement. Et comme Charlie, son regard s'est immédiatement posé sur Don et les machines avant de se rendre compte que les voies appartenaient à Larry et à Amita.

« Oh, bonjour. Merci d'être venu ».

« C'est normal Alan. Amita et moi avons prévenu l'équipe de Don. Megan a dit qu'ils passeront dans la matinée ».

A ce moment là, l'infirmière est entrée dans la chambre et a examiné Don.

- « Du nouveau ? » A demandé Alan.

- « Sa fièvre est toujours aussi élevée et il n'y a aucune amélioration mais son état est stable ».

Charlie et Alan ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être déçus ou soulagés que son état soit stable. En voyant leur incertitude, Betsy, l'infirmière de jour, s'est empressée d'ajouter : « Je sais que vous auriez préféré que je vous dise que Don va mieux. Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que vous mais il m'a tout l'air d'être un homme fort et vigoureux. Je suis sûre que son état va s'améliorer. Un joli garçon comme lui, ça serait dommage ! ». Constatant qu'elle avait réussi à relever un peu le moral d'Alan et de Charlie, elle a ajouté : « Vous devriez aller déjeuner. Je vous appellerais s'il y a du changement ». En voyant leur désapprobation, elle a continué : « Vous devez prendre des forces si vous voulez être là pour Don lorsqu'il ira mieux ». Betsy a reposé le diagramme de Don et est sortie de la pièce.

« Charlie, l'infirmière a raison. Tu devrais aller déjeuner. Moi je reste ici ».

« Non, je ne veux pas laisser Don ».

« Charlie, tu dois manger».

« Toi aussi ».

« Bien. Ecoutes Charlie. On va faire un marché toi et moi. Tu vas aller déjeuner avec Amita et Larry pendant que moi je reste au chevet de Donnie. Puis quand tu reviendras, j'irais déjeuner et tu resteras avec ton frère. Comme cela, il ne sera jamais seul. Je te préviendrais si quelque chose se passe ».

« Ton père a raison Charlie. » A appuyé Amita.

« D'accord. Mais ce sera un petit déjeuner rapide ».

Convaincu, Charlie a suivi à contre cœur Amita et Larry à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

* * *

Une fois seul dans la chambre, Alan a reporté toute son attention à son fils. Il s'est penché en avant et l'a embrassé sur le front. Puis il a tracé de petits cercles avec sa main droite au dessus du cœur de Don.

« Donnie, tu m'entends ? ».

Alan fixait attentivement le visage de Don, espérant y voir une quelconque réaction. Il a lâché un soupir de déception lorsqu'il a constaté que Don restait insensible. Mais cela n'a pas découragé Alan.

« Donnie, je sais que tu peux m'entendre…C'est drôle, j'ai toujours pensé que si un jour je devais te trouver dans cet état, ce serait à cause d'une balle, d'un coup de couteau ou je ne sais quoi encore. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait à cause de la maladie. C'est vrai, tu tombes rarement malade. Pour ainsi dire jamais ».

« Tu sais, quand tu m'a dis que tu entrais au FBI, je m'étais dit que j'avais raté ton éducation. J'avais cru que tu faisais ça uniquement pour te différencier de ton frère et de nous. Ta mère et moi, on faisait quand même parti des Californiens pacifistes ! On pensait tous que le FBI n'était qu'une agence à la solde du gouvernement qui avait seulement pour ambition d'arrêter arbitrairement les opposants à la politique du président. On accusait le FBI de tous les maux de la terre. Et même des maux les plus inimaginables ! Mais tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort. Tu es un sacré agent Don. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as choisi de faire un métier aussi dangereux mais j'ai fini par l'accepter. J'ai compris que ce travail, le terrain, l'adrénaline sont tes raisons de vivre. C'est ta passion et je ne peux rien faire contre. Tout petit déjà tu adorés jouer aux gendarmes et aux voleurs ! Et Charlie en avait fait les frais !

« Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur le travail du FBI. Tu m'as fait comprendre que le FBI c'est beaucoup plus que former des agents à tenir une arme et à faire feu. Non, le FBI c'est aussi sauvé des vies, c'est ne pas laisser des morts inexpliquées, c'est faire en sorte que les citoyens de ce pays puisse dormir tranquille la nuit. Le monde a besoin de personnes comme toi Donnie.» Alan a de nouveau lâché un soupir de déception en voyant que Don ne réagissait toujours pas. « Je suis fier de toi Donnie. Malgré toutes les horreurs que tu vois tous les jours dans ton travail, des horreurs que je ne peux même pas imaginer, tu as su préserver ton humanité et faire preuve de compassion envers les victimes ».

Ne quittant pas son fils du regard et continuant à tracer des cercles sur son torse, Alan a repensé à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui, juste après son retour de Bucarest. Il avait remarqué que Don avait été particulièrement affecté par sa dernière affaire.

_- « Tu as besoin d'un peu de compagnie ?» Avait demandé Alan en s'approchant de Don qui était assis près de l'étang de koi. Son fils avait levé la tête mais n'avait pas répondu. « Et d'une bière ». Avait rapidement ajouté Alan en lui tendant une bouteille. Don l'avait accepté avec reconnaissance en lui adressant un sourire. Déterminer à ne pas laisser son fils seul avec ses démons,, Alan s'était assis à côté de lui. Après un long moment de silence, Don avait commencé à lui parler de la dernière affaire. _

_- « Papa, tu peux me dire dans quel monde on vit ? »_

_-«Alors là, je crois que tu es le mieux placer pour répondre à cette question…Agent spécial Don Eppes »._

_- « Tu te rends compte que des milliers d'enfants de part le monde, voir des millions, sont exploités économiquement ou sexuellement ? Ils peuvent être exploités comme enfants soldats, travailleurs agricoles, domestiques, et je ne sais quoi d'autres encore. Ceux qu'on a trouvé étaient exploités dans des ateliers de misère et travaillaient 20 heures par jour. A peine nourri et ne voyant jamais la lumière du jour._

_Alan n'avait pas répondu, laissant Don continuer._

_« La plupart de ces enfants n'avaient plus de parents ou n'en avaient plus qu'un seul. D'autres ont été remis volontairement par leurs parents ou leurs tuteurs aux trafiquants en échange d'un peu d'argent. Il y a même des parents qui ont abandonnés leurs gosses sans contrepartie. Les trafiquants leurs avaient fait croire que c'était une occasion pour leurs enfants d'acquérir une formation professionnelle et d'être une source de revenu !_

_« Donnie, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. »_

_« Je sais bien. C'est juste qu'il y a des jours où j'ai vraiment l'impression que mon travail… ce n'est rien d'autre que de cracher dans l'océan ! »_

« Non Donnie. Tu ne craches pas dans l'océan. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour te réconforter ce jour-là. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand bon pour l'humanité ! ».

Alan a froncé les sourcils en se rendant compte que Don était de plus en plus chaud et que son visage était en sueur. Il a mis sa main sur le front de son fils et a été horrifié de constater qu'il était extrêmement brûlant.

« Donnie ! »

Alan a commencé à paniquer lorsque le moniteur cardiaque s'est mis à s'emballer brusquement. Il a regardé tétaniser les nombres qui étaient passés en quelques secondes de 70 à 150 ! Avant même qu'il ait atteint le bouton pour prévenir l'infirmière, celle-ci est entrée en trombe dans la chambre suivie de deux autres infirmières et du médecin.

_A suivre _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Après avoir pris un rapide petit déjeuner et raccompagner Amita et Larry sur le parking de l'hôpital, Charlie a fait son chemin vers la chambre de son frère.

Pendant un bref instant, il a cru que son cœur allait lâcher lorsqu'il a vu son père faire les cent pas dans le couloir.La panique était gravée à l'eau forte sur le visage d'Alan. _Oh non ! Don !_

D'une voix tremblante, Charlie a attiré l'attention de son père :

« Papa ». « Don…il est… ». Charlie s'est arrêté à mi-phrase, incapable d'exprimer sa pensée.

Alan s'est retourné en entendant la voix de son fils et, dans un élan, a serré son jeune fils dans ses bras. Il a ressenti un peu d'apaisement en pouvant toucher un de ses deux fils.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Charlie. J'étais en train de parler à ton frère et d'un seul coup toutes les machines se sont mises à clignoter et des alarmes se sont déclenchées. L'infirmière m'a dit de sortir. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles depuis. Ils sont toujours avec Donnie ».

A peu près une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les infirmières et le médecin sont sortis de la chambre. Ce dernier s'est dirigé vers Alan et Charlie qui, eux-mêmes, se sont dirigés vers lui, s'apprêtant à recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles.

- « Docteur, comment va mon fils ? »

- « Don est vivant ».

Ces trois mots étaient les plus beaux mots qu'Alan et Charlie n'avaient jamais entendus de leur vie. Tous les deux avaient l'impression qu'un énorme poids avait été enlevé de leurs épaules. Pendant vingt longues minutes, les pensées les plus sinistres n'avaient pas quitté leurs esprits. Pendant vingt longues minutes, ils se sont demandés si Don était mort ou vivant. Pendant vingt longues minutes, ils ont eu l'impression d'être attachés au bout d'une fine corde prête à lâcher à n'importe quel moment les précipitant dans un gouffre sans fond.

Reprenant avec peine le contrôle de leurs émotions, ils ont attendus que le médecin poursuive ses explications.

« Don a fait une crise de tachycardie c'est-à-dire que son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré beaucoup trop rapidement. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il est passé de 70 battements par minutes à 150. Normalement, le cœur bat à une cadence comprise entre 60 et 80 battements par minute. C'est ce qui correspond à un rythme sinusal. La tachycardie de Don a été provoquée en partie par sa fièvre, qui au demeurant, est encore très élevée, et par une hypoxie. L''hypoxie est une insuffisance d'oxygène du sang à partir des poumons ».

« Mais il va aller bien maintenant ? »

« Nous faisons tout pour. Nous avons augmentés son niveau d'oxygénation puisque la quantité d'oxygène arrivant dans les tissus était insuffisante. En ce qui concerne la fièvre, nous lui administrons des antibiotiques par voie intraveineuse. S'ils n'agissent pas comme nous le souhaitons, nous augmenterons les doses mais nous devons veiller à ne pas provoquer une infection ».

« Y'a-t-il un risque que cela se reproduise ? ».

« Malheureusement oui. Aussi nous allons le surveiller encore plus étroitement. Ce qui l'aiderait à soulager son malaise serait d'éponger régulièrement son visage et son cou avec un tissu humide. Et surtout, vous devez continuer à lui parler et ne pas lui faire ressentir votre inquiétude. Certaines études ont démontré que les patients se trouvant dans un état d'inconscience peuvent sentir la présence de leurs proches et entendre leurs voix. Je vous avouerais qu'il y a quelques années, j'étais sceptique à ce sujet mais j'ai été témoin d'événements au cours de macarrière que la médecine n'explique pas. Aussi, je vous encourage fortement à suivre mes conseils ».

Après avoir une nouvelle fois remercié le médecin d'avoir pris soin de Don, Charlie et Alan sont entrés dans la chambre. Ils ont passé le reste de la journée à lui parler et à essuyer tendrement son visage et son cou avec un tissu frais, prenant seulement quelques pauses lorsque l'équipe de Don ou Amita et Larry arrivaient à les persuader de les prendre. Leurs services n'ont pas été vainc puisque dans la soirée, l'état de Don s'est un peu amélioré et la fièvre avait baissé de quelques degrés.

Epuiser physiquement et émotionnellement, Alan et Charlie se sont assoupis sans s'en rendre compte.

Le retour de Don à la conscience était confus. Ses sens sont revenus les uns après les autres. Il a d'abord entendu un bip incessant puis il a senti l'odeur de l'antiseptique. _Hôpital ? Qu'est-ce que… ? J'étais en train de conduire pour aller chez Charlie…Je me suis garé dans l'allée… J'avais du mal à respirer et il faisait si chaud et puis…plus rien. _La brume dans son cerveau s'évaporée peu à peu et il a essayé d'ouvrir ses yeux. Après quelques efforts, Don est parvenu à ouvrir ses yeux mais sa vision était trouble. Il a clignoté ses paupières plusieurs fois espérant y voir un peu plus clairement mais sans succès. C'est alors qu'il a senti un poids sur sa main droite et sur son genou. Il a regardé tant bien que mal la source du problème sur sa droite et a distingué une sorte de tête bouclée dormant sur son genou. _Charlie ?_ Son regard s'est tourné un peu plus sur la droite et a remarqué qu'une main était posée sur la sienne. _Doit être papa. _Don a essayé de parler mais a constaté qu'il ne pouvait pas. Le tube du respirateur inséré dans sa gorge l'en empêchait. Se sentant complètement paralysé et délaissé, Don a laissé échapper involontairement un petit gémissement.

Son gémissement n'est pas passé inaperçu pour Alan. Celui-ci a ouvert ses yeux en se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillé. Lorsqu'il a senti la main de Don bouger faiblement sous sa main, il a regardé son fils et a eu un choc en voyant les yeux bruns de son fils à moitié ouverts. Son choc a été vite remplacé par un sentiment de pur bonheur :

« Donnie, tu es réveillé ! ». « Charlie réveilles-toi ! ».

« Mmmh. Encore cinq minutes.» A répondu Charlie, somnolant.

« Charlie ! Ton frère est réveillé ! ». Alan a secoué Charlie et a appuyé sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière.

A ces mots, le jeune génie s'est réveillé brusquement et a regardé son grand frère : « Don ! »

Don voulait désespérément communiquer avec sa famille et les rassurer en leur disant qu'il allait bien. Il a laissé échapper un autre soupir d'anéantissement et a secoué un peu sa tête dans un signe de démission en constatant que le respirateur ne lui donnait décidément aucune chance de s'exprimer.

« Shhh Donnie, ça va aller. Ne combat pas le respirateur. Je sais que c'est inconfortable mais il est là pour t'aider à respirer ». L'a rassuré son père en lui caressant les cheveux.

Déterminer à communiquer, Don a essayé de faire quelques gestes avec sa main.

« Tu veux quelque chose pour écrire ?» A demandé Charlie pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Don a faiblement incliné la tête et Charlie lui a remis un stylo et un petit bloc note qu'il a placé sous la main de son frère. Même dans son état affaibli, Don a réussi à gribouiller quelques mots.

« Eh bien je ne te dirais plus que tu écris mal lorsque tu es en pleine forme. » A taquiné Charlie en essayant de déchiffrer ce que son frère avait écrit. « Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé je présume ? ».

Don a de nouveau faiblement incliné la tête.

« Mon cher frère, tu as décidé de faire une belle embolie pulmonaire ». Don a froncé les sourcils et son petit frère a continué : « Ton embolie est due à une phlébite que tu as attrapé lors de ton voyage en avion. Un caillot de sang s'est formé dans une veine de ta jambe et a obstrué une artère pulmonaire. C'est pour ça que tu avais dû mal à respirer. Le médecin dit que l'embolie peut guérir sans séquelle mais… ».

« Mais pour l'instant tu dois te reposer Donnie. On pourra parler de ton état plus tard » A coupé Alan en lançant un regard persistant à Charlie. Il ne voulait pas que Donnie s'inquiète d'une éventuelle insuffisance respiratoire permanente à peine sortie de son état d'inconscience.

Don n'a pas été dupe. Il s'était bien rendu compte que Charlie allait lui avouer quelque chose avant que son père le coupe. Il a fait une note mentale pour s'en enquérir plus tard. Pour le moment, c'était déjà assez difficile de rester éveiller et de penser à peu près clairement.

Amanda, l'infirmière de nuit est entrée dans la chambre et a été enchanté de voir que son patient était réveillé.

« Je commençais à désespérer de voir vos beaux yeux agent Eppes ! ». Amanda a examiné Don et a écrit quelques notes sur son diagramme. « Bien, votre fièvre est en baisse et votre respiration a l'air de s'améliorer. Si vous continuez dans cette voie, nous pourrons enlever le respirateur et le remplacer par un masque d'oxygène ». Après avoir rappeler à Alan et Charlie la politique des heures de visites, Amanda est sortie et est allée prévenir le docteur.

« Bien qu'on apprécie de te voir réveiller, mon bien aimé grand frère, tu dois te reposer pour pouvoir reprendre des forces.»

« Ton frère a raison Donnie. Tu dois dormir.» A insisté Alan en voyant que son fils résistait à l'appel du sommeil. Alan a commencé à commencer à caresser la temple de Don avec son pouce. Ce geste avait toujours permis à Don de s'endormir lorsqu'il était petit. Trente ans après, ce geste avait toujours le même pouvoir puisque Don est tombé dans un assoupissement profond.

_A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

Tard dans la nuit, Charlie était assis dans le salon, emmitouflé dans une couverture sur le divan, regardant de vieux albums photos. Il venait de passer la précédente heure à passer du rire aux larmes. Il regardait les photos de vacances avec sa mère, des week-ends à la pêche au bord du lac qu'il avait passé avec son père et son frère. Il y avait même des photos de lui et de Don dans leurs costumes d'Halloween ou bien encore des photos de leurs premiers pas. Charlie avait l'impression qu'il avait vécu tout cela dans une autre vie. L'insouciance qu'il voyait sur les photos lui paraissait inaccessible aujourd'hui. Il se demandait si un jour lui et sa famille connaitrait enfin le bonheur sans qu'à un moment donné et inévitablement un malheur arriverait.

Charlie était tellement profondément plongé dans ses souvenirs et ses interrogations qu'il n'a pas entendu son père s'approchait.

- « Charlie ? Tu ne dors pas ? ».

Le jeune génie a levé sa tête et a vu son père se tenir devant lui, l'air encore endormi.

« Non ».

Alan l'a regardé un moment puis s'est assis à côté de son cadet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Oh…ce sont nos vieux albums.» Alan a souri en repensant aux nombreuses soirées qu'il avait passé avec Margaret à les concocter. Il en a pris un dans ses mains et a parcouru quelques pages avec nostalgie. Il repensait à sa vie avec Margaret avant la naissance des garçons, les premiers pas de Don et de Charlie, de leurs premiers jours d'écoles et à bien d'autres souvenirs. Il a été interrompu dans ses pensées par une question de Charlie.

« Papa…Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

« Je regrette quoi Charlie ? ».

« D'avoir sacrifier Don, toi et maman, pour s'occuper de moi et de mes besoins spéciaux. »

Alan n'a pas été surpris par la question. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre l'un de ses fils la lui poserait. Mais il avait toujours pensé que ce serait Don qui la poserait. Il avait beaucoup pensé à cette question mais il n'avait vraiment jamais réfléchi à la réponse. Aussi, il a répondu à son fils en hésitant :

« Charlie…Il y a beaucoup de chose que je regrette dans ma vie mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir permis de développer tes capacités ».

« Même au détriment de Don ? »

Alan a laissé échapper un soupir de tristesse et a pris quelques minutes avant de répondre.

« Tu sais, ce n'est jamais facile d'être un parent. On essaie de faire tout ce que l'on peut pour aider ses enfants lorsqu'ils en ont besoin, pour les aider à devenir adulte mais…ce n'est jamais assez. On a beau faire le maximum, on ne peut jamais être un parent parfait. Aucun parent n'est à l'abri d'une erreur. » Il a regardé Charlie en espérant que sa réponse suffirait. Mais il a constaté que Charlie attendait plus d'explications.

- « Charlie, je ne dis pas que je ne regrette pas d'avoir sacrifié Don. Ta mère et moi...On…On a pris conscience beaucoup trop tard de notre négligence envers Don. Moi je travaillais durement pour pouvoir t'offrir l'éducation dont tu avais besoin et pour préparer ma retraite. Ta mère aussi travaillais dure. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi. Tu étais vraiment petit pour ton âge et tu n'avais pas la force de Donnie. Ta mère avait toujours peur que le monde te mange vivant alors elle a passé son temps à te surprotéger. On a toujours compté sur ton frère pour comprendre que tu avais besoin de plus d'attention et qu'il devait apprendre à être indépendant, à se débrouiller seul. »

- « Et résultat des courses : il est tellement indépendant qu'il est incapable de demander de l'aide. Il pense qu'il doit toujours se débrouiller seul, même maintenant. Regarde où ça l'a mené. Dans un lit d'hôpital !» Charlie était de plus en plus amer.

- « Lorsque nous nous sommes rendus compte que Don se sentait abandonner, il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Donnie était devenu un adulte sans qu'on l'ait vu grandir et il se préparait à partir pour l'université. Il ne nous l'a jamais reproché mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il nous en veut. »

Alan, les yeux humides, a regardé de plus près son fils avant d'ajouter en tapotant avec son index le torse de Charlie : « Oui Charlie je regrette d'avoir manqué l'enfance de Don, de lui en avoir demandé beaucoup trop mais je ne regrette pas de m'être occuper de toi. Et ta mère non plus. Je sais que tu te sens coupable de tout ça mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es né avec un QI plus élevé que la normale. Et ton frère ne t'en a jamais voulu ».

- « Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est resté loin de la maison jusqu'à la mort de maman. On le voyait à peine et il nous appelé rarement. Quant il travaillait à la section de recherche des criminels en fuite, je peux comprendre que ça pouvait être difficile pour lui de rester en contact avec nous. Dieu sait jusqu'où il a pu dépister les criminels. Mais quant il était instructeur à Quantico et lorsqu'il travaillait à Albuquerque, il aurait pu nous donner beaucoup plus facilement de ses nouvelles. Mais il ne le faisait pas ! » Charlie a avalé son nœud dans sa gorge avant de continuer : « S'il a fait ça c'est parce qu'il en avait marre de vivre dans mon ombre ! C'est vrai, depuis qu'on à découvert mon génie, ça toujours été Charlie par ci, Charlie par là. Maman se vantait constamment de moi à qui voulait l'entendre. Au moins, lorsqu'il était loin de nous, il pouvait être Don Eppes, pas le grand frère de Charles Eppes, le génie ! Et j'ai l'impression que depuis qu'il est revenu, son complexe d'infériorité par rapport à moi a repris le dessus ».

Alan ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait que son fils avait raison. Don s'est toujours senti rabaisser par rapport à son petit frère et qu'il avait trouvé le soleil lorsqu'il était loin de la maison.

« Charlie, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas contre toi. Comme je te l'ai dis à l'instant, je suis sûr que ton frère, au fond de lui, nous en veut de t'avoir toujours trop surprotégé mais il l'a toujours fait aussi. Pas parce qu'on le lui demandait, mais parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne veut pas que quelque chose de mal t'arrives. Il le fait toujours d'ailleurs. Tu crois vraiment qu'il se comporterait comme ça s'il t'en voulait ? Je ne crois pas».

Après un moment de réflexion, Charlie a convenu.

« Il y a aussi autre chose que je regrette ».

Charlie, ressentant le besoin de son père de se confier, l'a laissé continuer sans rien dire.

- « Je regrette de n'avoir jamais eu une vraie relation père-fils avec ton frère. Tous les deux…On s'est toujours comporté comme de vieux amis. Lorsqu'il a choisi de rester à Los Angeles après la mort de ta mère, je m'étais juré que cela changerait. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Oh bien sûr, aujourd'hui Donnie est peut-être un peu plus ouvert, et je dis bien un peu, ton frère est un vrai livre fermé ! Il vient de plus en plus souvent à la maison et je crois qu'il apprécie de passer plus de temps avec nous mais il conserve toujours ses distances. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est sur ses gardes, qu'il se prépare à encaisser de nouveaux coups…En définitive, je crois qu'on aura jamais une vraie relation père-fils lui et moi ». Alan a essuyé subtilement une larme qui menaçait de tomber.

Pendant un long moment, Alan et Charlie sont restés assis à feuilleter les albums sans échanger un mot. Alan a été le premier à rompre le silence :

« Je suis très fier de toi Charlie ».

Etonner, Charlie a regardé son père sans répondre :

« Je suis fier de toi parce que tu t'es parfaitement occupé de Don ».

« C'est mon frère. Je devais être là pour lui, surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. J'aurais dû le faire pour maman».

« Pour être honnête, j'avais peur que tu retournes t'enfermer dans le garage à travailler à ton P égal non P. Au lieu de cela, tu as été là pour Don. Tu ne l'as pas abandonné. Je suis vraiment fier de toi ». Alan a honoré son fils d'un sourire affectueux.

« C'est grâce à Don. Il a réussi à me faire sortir de ma petite bulle. Depuis qu'il est revenu et qu'on travaille ensemble, j'ai l'impression que je suis désormais capable de faire face à beaucoup plus de chose. Il a réussi à me donner de l'assurance. Je n'ai plus peur des obstacles. En tout cas, moins qu'avant ».

« Oui. Au début je n'aimais pas l'idée de te voir travailler avec lui. Je sais qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas d'exposer aux photos les plus horribles mais tout de même…Je ne voulais pas que tu entres dans son monde, que tu sois confronté à toute cette violence que ton frère voit tous les jours. J'avais peur que tu n'ais pas les épaules assez large pour ça. Mais je me suis rendu compte que l'inverse s'est produit. Tu t'es développé et tu es devenu plus fort. Le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est ce que vous devenez de plus en plus complices tous les deux. Vous commencez à avoir une vraie relation fraternelle. C'est beau à voir. Ta mère aurait voulu voir ça ».

« Je suis sûr qu'elle le voit ».

« J'espère du fond du cœur que tu as raison mon garçon ».

Alan et Charlie ont passé le reste de la nuit sur le divan. Ils se sont remémorés des souvenirs et ont fait des petits commentaires sur les photos avant de tomber endormis, l'esprit un peu plus léger.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, l'état de Don s'était amélioré. Le respirateur avait été enlevé et remplacé par un masque d'oxygène. Il était toujours légèrement fiévreux et éprouvait toujours des difficultés pour respirer mais il était sur le chemin de la guérison.

Don était en train de somnoler lorsque son frère est entré dans la chambre. Il a tourné sa tête en direction de la porte et à lever sa main gauche en guise de salutation.

« Hé ! Comment tu te sens ?» A demandé son petit frère en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil. Charlie a enlevé le masque pour permettre à son frère de parler. « Le médecin a dit qu'on pouvait t'enlever un peu le masque lorsque tu n'es pas endormi ».

« Je vais bien ».

« Je l'aurais parié. » A répondu sèchement Charlie. En voyant l'expression déroutée de son frère, il s'est radouci : « Excuse-moi Don. Je ne voulais pas être brusque mais je voudrais que tu sois honnête avec moi ».

En voyant l'expression blessée du jeune génie, Don a décidé de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté :

« Disons…que j'ai…déjà été mieux ». Don était hors de souffle en prononçant ses simples mots. Parler lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts et le fatiguait.

« Eh ben tu vois. Le monde ne s'est pas effondré parce que le grand Don Eppes a avoué qu'il ne sentait pas très bien ».

Son frère lui a souri en retour mais son sourire n'a pas atteint ses yeux.

« Papa a une réunion ce matin avec Stan. Leur client est très exigeant et il n'a pas pu s'échapper ».

« …pas grave. Vous deux…avaient déjà…fait beaucoup pour moi ».

« Don. On est ta famille. Quand vas-tu finir par comprendre qu'on sera toujours là pour toi comme toi tu es toujours là pour nous ? Je voudrais que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas seul. Tu sais ce que ça nous a fait de te voir dans cet état…Mon dieu Don ! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! Et il y a même un moment où j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort ! ».

« Je suis…désolé. Je ne voulais…vous inquiéter ».

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Seulement, moi et papa, on voudrait que tu nous fasses confiance et que tu nous laisses t'aider. On n'est pas fait en porcelaine tu sais ».

Les mots de Charlie ont touchés Don profondément. Il n'avait jamais entendu son petit frère lui parlait aussi ouvertement. Charlie a remarqué les émotions passées sur le visage de son grand frère, bien que celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour laisser en place son masque impassible.

« Je sais que tu veux toujours nous protéger, surtout moi. Mais on peut se protéger tout seul. Je peux me débrouiller. J'ai grandi Don ! »

« Tu seras toujours…mon p'tit frère. Même quand tu seras…un vieillard…tu seras toujours…mon p'tit frère ». Don était hors de souffle après avoir prononcer cette phrase. Charlie lui a replacé pendant quelques secondes le masque d'oxygène le temps que son frère reprenne son souffle.

« Tu es impossible. Tu sais ça ?».

« J'ai une…réputation…à tenir ».

Charlie a laissé échapper un petit rire. Son frère était décidément sur la voie de la guérison.

- « Don. Promets-moi que tu nous demanderas de l'aide dorénavant. Ne reste plus à souffrir seul dans ton coin. Je sais que tu ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain. Mais je te demande juste d'essayer ».

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Don a finalement répondu : « Je vais…essayer ». Il a serré faiblement la main de son frère. Celui-ci l'a serré en retour. Scellage du pacte.

Après un petit moment de silence, Don a posé une question :

- « Charlie…Qu'est-ce que papa et toi…ne me dites-pas ? »

Charlie a eu un haut le cœur. Il savait très bien de quoi Don parlait et il ne savait pas s'il devait le lui dire ou non. Son frère se rétablissait mais il était encore faible.

« Rien. On ne te cache rien du tout Don ».

« Charlie ». Don a adressé à son petit frère un regard insistant. Il savait qu'avec ce regard, son petit frère s'émietter en un rien de temps. Et effectivement, Charlie a eu soudainement l'impression d'avoir dix ans.

« Don…Papa va me tuer si je te le dis ».

« Charlie…s'il te plaît ».

Rencontrant le regard de plaidoirie de son frère, Charlie s'est décidé à contre cœur à dire la vérité :

- « Ton embolie pulmonaire peut guérir sans laisser subsister aucune séquelle… ».

- « Mais ? » A insisté Don en remarquant l'hésitation de son cadet.

- « Mais un essoufflement plus ou moins invalidant peut persister ».

- « Un essoufflement… ». « Charlie ! » En entendant cette révélation, Don a éprouvé un sentiment de panique qui s'est traduit par une petite accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Charlie s'en est rendu compte en entendant la voix tremblante de son frère et par l'élévation des chiffres sur le moniteur cardiaque. Il a ressenti lui-même un sentiment de panique. Mais reprenant vite ses esprits, il a essayé de calmer son frère après avoir une nouvelle fois replacé le masque d'oxygène pendant quelques secondes.

- « Donnie, c'est une simple possibilité. Je suis sûr que ça ne se produira pas ». Instinctivement, il a posé sa main sur la tête de son frère et a caressé sa temple avec son pouce. « Shhh, ça va aller Donnie. Tu dois te calmer ».

- « Charlie…Je suis un agent…de terrain. Si j'ai un essoufflement…je ne pourrais…plus… ».

- « Shhh » A coupé Charlie en continuant ses caresses avec son pouce. « Tu ne dois pas penser à ça pour le moment. Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu dois faire est de travailler à aller mieux ».

L'émotion étant trop forte et mettant sa perte de contrôle sur le compte de toutes ces drogues qui lui sont injectées, Don n'a pas pu empêcher quelques larmes de tomber. En les voyants, le cœur de Charlie s'est resserré. Il savait trop bien que son frère détestait perde les commandes de ses émotions et que c'était une torture pour lui de se retrouver faible et dépendant. Aussi, il a essuyé les larmes avec son pouce sans faire de remarque. Il a continué à rassurer Don d'une voix douce :

« Donnie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu n'as jamais perdu un combat jusqu'ici. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change. »

« Shhh, on s'en sortira tous ensemble, d'accord ? Papa et moi, on ne te laissera pas. Fais-nous confiance.»

Don a faiblement incliné la tête et resserré un peu plus la main de son frère sans dire un mot. Sa gorge était trop serrée pour pouvoir parler.

Estimant qu'il était temps de changer de conversation, Charlie a commencé à raconter une petite histoire drôle à son frère, espérant ainsi lui remonter le moral.

« Tu te souviens de l'affaire sur le sniper ? ». Au petit signe d'assentiment de son frère, Charlie a continué : « Je travaillais sur cette affaire pour te fournir de nouvelles données avec Amita et Larry dans le solarium. Larry nous a dit qu'il avait une tante qui habitait sur les lieux du premier meurtre et qu'elle avait peur de sortir dans son jardin. Je lui ai répondu qu'il devrait lui dire que statistiquement elle avait plus de chance de se faire attaquer par un ours. Et tu sais ce qu'il a répondu ? Que statistiquement, il y avait plus de chance que ce soit sa tante qui attaque l'ours ! ».

Don a répondu à son petit frère par un petit sourire. Quelques larmes tombées toujours. Charlie les a essuyé subtilement et a continué à lui raconter la conversation qu'il a eu avec Amita et Larry se jour là.

« Ensuite, Larry nous a parlé de son envie d'avoir des enfants. Mais tu connais Larry, il ne pense jamais comme tout le monde. Son désir d'enfant ne vient pas de son éventuelle envie de pouponner. Non, il veut des enfants pour transmettre l'étendard des Fleinhardt! Amita et moi, on ignorait qu'il voulait des enfants. Et alors là il nous a dit que les enfants sont comme des trous de charançons ! Ce seraient des portails vers un futur hors d'atteinte et un passé improbable. Il a ajouté qu'en l'état actuel des choses ils n'existaient plus que dans son fantasme.».

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Charlie se rendait compte que son frère s'endormait. Il lui a remis le masque d'oxygène et a essuyé les quelques larmes restantes. Puis il a continué à lui parler d'une voie douce tout en filetant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux.

- « Amita a alors dit à Larry qu'elle pensait percevoir à quel point ça devait être difficile de convaincre une femme de porter ses trous de charançons ! »

Certain que son grand frère était tombé profondément endormi et qu'il se reposait paisiblement, Charlie s'est penché en avant et à déposer un baiser sur son front.

- « Tout se passera bien Donnie. Je te le promets ».

_A suivre _

_NB__ : Pour l'histoire de la tante de Larry et des trous de charançons, j'ai repris la scène où Charlie, Amita et Larry sont dans le solarium dans l'épisode n°9, « Le sniper », de la saison 1. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 (épilogue) :**

« Papa, je vais bien. » A soupiré Don.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien Donnie ? »

Don a lâché un soupir d'exaspération et a répondu sur un ton agacé : «Oui papa, je n'ai besoin de rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est regardé le match de hockey tranquille, sans que quelqu'un plane constamment au dessus de moi ! »

« Très bien. Je te laisse tranquille. Je suis dans le jardin à tailler les rosiers, si tu as besoin de quelque chose ». Alan a regardé son fils pendant quelques secondes avant de partir.

En voyant le regard blessé de son père, Don s'est senti immédiatement coupable. Son état s'était nettement amélioré et ses derniers résultats médicaux montraient qu'aucunes séquelles de son embolie ne subsisteraient. Après avoir passé deux semaines à l'hôpital, Don était en convalescence chez Charlie. C'était une condition de sa sortie. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il le déchargeait seulement si une personne pouvait s'occuper de lui. A défaut, il resterait une semaine de plus aux bons soins des infirmières. Bien qu'il apprécié les infirmières, Don s'était résolu à aller chez son frère. Celui-ci et son père avaient d'ailleurs tellement insistés et se faisaient une joie de s'occuper de lui que Don n'avait pas eu le cœur de les décevoir. Aussi, se rappelant les mots de Charlie et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, Don avait laissé son père et son frère prendre soin de lui. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à le faire les premiers jours. Il est encore très épuisé qu'il les avait passé à dormir dans son ancienne chambre. Il dormait d'un sommeil de plomb qu'il ne reprenait conscience que lorsque son père ou son frère le réveiller pour manger ou pour prendre ses médicaments. Et il se rendormait aussitôt.

Mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à reprendre des forces et à pouvoir effectuer les petits gestes quotidiens par lui-même, sa nature commençait aussi à reprendre le dessus. Don appréciait le souci de sa famille et son aide mais ce n'était pas facile pour lui de se retrouver dépendant après avoir passé tant d'année à ne compter que sur lui-même. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son agacement mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile et il devenait irritable malgré lui.

Charlie, qui était assis à la table à manger à travailler sur son ordinateur portable, avait entendu la conservation tendue entre Don et son père. Il avait surtout vu le regard blessé de son père. Prenant son courage à demain, il est allé s'asseoir à côté de son frère sur le divan.

Du coin de son œil, Don a vu son frère s'approcher. Il s'apprêtait à dire à Charlie d'attendre la fin du match mais il a repensé au regard de son père. Ne voulant pas blessé aussi son frère, il l'a laissé s'asseoir et a attendu que son petit frère parle.

« Don »

« Charlie » A répondu Don sans détourner son regard de la télévision.

« Don »

« Charlie »

« Don »

« Charliiie ! Tu veux bien accoucher s'il te plaît ?! ». En voyant l'hésitation de son frère, Don a continué : « Ecoutes Charlie. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas parler aussi durement à papa. J'apprécie vraiment ce que vous faites tous les deux pour moi. Et pour être honnête, je ne pense que j'aurais pu surmonter ça tout seul. Vous deux vous ne m'avez pas laissé. Vous m'avez soutenu au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi tu sais. J'ai toujours dû me débrouiller seul et d'un seul coup j'ai deux personnes qui se plient en quatre pour moi. Je tousse un peu et vous accourez. Je me lève pour aller prendre un verre d'eau et aussitôt l'un de vous deux se lève pour me l'amener. L'autre soir, j'ai même surpris papa entré dans ma chambre pour voir si je dormais. Comme si j'avais cinq ans ! ».

« Don. Je suis conscient que tu as fais des efforts pour accepter notre aide et papa aussi. Et je peux comprendre que cela peut être difficile pour toi. Mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu parles à papa. Il faut que vous ayez une vraie conversation tous les deux. Tu sais ce qu'il regrette le plus ? »

« Non »

Il regrette que vous n'ayez jamais eu une relation père-fils tous les deux ».

A ces mots, Don a senti un nœud dans son estomac se former. Il avait toujours regretté cela lui-même mais il ignorait que son père ressentait la même chose.

- « Papa regrette de ne pas s'être occuper de toi quant on était petit…à cause de moi ». Don s'apprêtait à interrompre son frère pour lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute mais Charlie lui a fait signe de le laisser continuer. « Maintenant il peut le faire. Don, il veut vraiment s'occuper de toi. Et bien qu'il a détesté te voir aussi malade, il a vraiment apprécié prendre soin de toi. Je pense qu'il a eu l'impression de pouvoir enfin effacer toutes ses années. S'il te plaît Don, laisse-le se racheter. Il en a vraiment besoin ».

Don est resté un moment silencieux. Son regard était tourné vers la télévision mais il ne voyait pas vraiment le match. Les mots de Charlie ne cessaient de raisonner dans sa tête.

« Tu as raison Charlie. J'irais lui parler. Dis-moi, depuis quand tu as grandi ?! » Les deux frères ont partagés un petit rire.

Charlie s'apprêtait à se lever et à retourner à son travail mais Don l'a retenu par le bras.

« Attends Charlie ».

Etonner, Charlie s'est rassis et à regarder son frère.

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir encore remercié d'avoir été là pour moi. Merci. Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu as fait. »

« Tu es mon frère. C'est normal. Tu en aurais fais autant ».

« Je suis fier de toi p'tit frère. Je suis fier de l'homme que tu es devenu. Vraiment.»

Charlie a été touché par la sincérité qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son frère. Décidant que son travail pouvait attendre, il est resté assis à côté de lui et tous les deux ont regardé la fin du match ensemble sans échanger un mot. Parfois, les mots sont inutiles. La présence près de soi de ceux que l'on aime suffit.

Le soir, à table, le dîner était tendu. Peu de mots étaient échangés. Alan essayait de ne pas paraître trop encombrant et prenait sur lui pour ne pas regarder le visage encore trop pale de son aîné. _Décidément, je ne saurais jamais comment m'y prendre avec lui. _De son côté, Don évitait de regarder son père, il se sentait encore honteux de son comportement. Sa culpabilité avait atteint un degré de plus lorsqu'il s'était assis à table et avait vu que son père avait fait du rumsteck avec des pommes de terre au four. Quant à Charlie, il feignait de ne pas voir la tension évidente et parlait de son travail sur sa théorie cognitive d'apparition.

Ils ont débarrassé la table et chargés le lave-vaisselle sans échanger un mot. Puis chacun est parti vaquer à ses occupations. Charlie a repris son travail sur son ordinateur, Alan était dehors, sur la petite terrasse à l'avant de la maison, assis dans le banc en bois et Don était sur le divan lisant la section sport du journal.

Après quelques minutes, Don a refermé le journal après s'être rendu compte qu'il venait de lire dix fois le même article et qu'il ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait. Il a regardé par la fenêtre son père, qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague, et s'est résolu à aller lui parler.

« Papa ». Don a attiré l'attention de son père et a demandé timidement s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec lui.

Alan lui a donné un petit signe d'assentiment sans le regarder. Don s'est assis sur la chaise en bois à côté du banc où se trouvait son père. Il a risqué un regard à son père. Lorsque celui-ci l'a regardé en retour, Don a aussitôt baissé son regard. Puis lorsqu'Alan regardait Don et que celui-ci rencontrait une nouvelle fois son regard, il tournait aussitôt sa tête. Cela a duré un petit moment avant que Don trouve finalement ses chaussures intéressantes à regarder. De son côté, Alan était fasciné par l'allée de la maison.

« Qui a gagné ? »

« Quoi ? » A demandé Don en levant sa tête.

« Ton match de hockey. Qui a gagné ? ».

« Oh. Euh. Dallas »

« Mmh. C'est une bonne équipe. »

« Ouais. Excellente».

Nouveau moment de silence.

« Papa. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Non Donnie. Ne t'excuse pas. Si quelqu'un doit en faire, c'est moi. » A coupé Alan, la voix enrouée.

« Non papa… »

« Si Donnie. Je te dois toutes mes excuses. Je comprendrais que tu ne les acceptes pas. Après tous ce que ta mère et moi t'avons demandés. On n'avait pas le droit de te voler ton enfance Donnie. Si tu savais comme je regrette ». La voix d'Alan s'est cassée en prononçant les derniers mots.

« Papa. Toi et maman, vous ne m'avez rien volé. Charlie est spécial et il avait besoin de plus d'attention. Je l'ai toujours compris. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ».

« Oh Donnie. Comment peux-tu ne pas nous en vouloir ?! Je comprendrais très bien si tu as de la rancune envers moi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de le dire. »

Le cœur de Don s'est resserré en voyant les épaules de son père tremblaient. Il pouvait même voir dans la pénombre ses yeux humides.

Au fond de lui, Don en avait toujours un peu voulu à ses parents et il a longtemps été jaloux de Charlie, de son génie et de l'attention que lui portaient constamment ses parents. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Tous ensembles, ils ne pouvaient pas refaire le passé. Aussi Don n'avouera jamais ce qu'il a ressenti toutes ces années à son père et à son frère. Son sentiment d'abandon, son complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Charlie, son besoin d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyait lorsqu'il tombé. Tous les trois avaient travaillés dur pour ressembler à une famille après la mort de Margaret et ils commençaient vraiment à devenir très proche tous les trois, presque inséparables. Ce n'était pas le moment de raviver les vieilles blessures et de réalimenter les vieilles colères.

« Papa. Je n'ai rien à t'excuser. En plus, ça m'a permis d'apprendre à me débrouiller tout seul, à être indépendant. Ça m'a bien servi tu sais. Je pense que ça a fait de moi un meilleur homme, un bon agent et ça m'a permis de mieux faire face à toutes les adversités que j'ai rencontré sur ma route ».

« Mais c'est très difficile pour toi de demander de l'aide. Donnie, tu ne peux même pas me dire quant tu ne te se sens pas bien ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé papa. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, toi et Charlie ».

« Donnie. Je veux que tu me fasses la même promesse que tu as faite à Charlie. Promets-moi de me dire quant tu ne vas pas bien ». Alan a lancé un regard de plaidoirie à son fils.

« Je te le promets papa. Mais en échange, tu dois me faire une promesse aussi ».

«Laquelle ? »

«Je veux que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable vis-à-vis de moi. Tu n'as pas à jouer le papa surprotecteur parce que tu veux te racheter. Je sais que tu m'aimes et c'est tout ce qui compte. S'il te plaît, reste tel que tu es ».

« Je vais essayer Donnie mais je ne peux rien te promettre ».

« Alors essaie au moins ».

« Je t'aime tellement Donnie ». Alan a prononcé ses mots en pleurant. Don s'est précipité à côté de son père et l'a serré dans ses bras. Alan a renvoyé l'embrassade et a serré très fort son fils.

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa »

Charlie regardait son père et son frère derrière la fenêtre. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de laisser tomber ses propres larmes en voyant leur étreinte. _On ne pourra plus dire de nous qu'on est une famille qui ne s'étreint pas. _Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été croyant, Charlie s'est surpris à prier pour que la maladie de Don soit le dernier coup dur de sa famille. Essuyant ses larmes, il est sorti rejoindre Don et son père. En le voyant, Don lui a fait signe de s'approcher et l'a étreint.

« Je t'aime p'tit frère ».

« Je t'aime aussi Donnie ».

Fin


End file.
